


Sock it to me

by angstbot



Category: DQ, Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: prompt: is that my sock?! DQ





	Sock it to me

“Is that my sock?” Regina asks.

“Yes. I didn’t have one so I borrowed one of yours.”

“But why is it on the doorknob?”

“Is that not the human signal indicating that sex is happening?”

Regina blinks, and then a slow, dirty smile makes its way across her face. “Oh, sex is happening, is it?”

“Yes, little queen. Or, at least, I would very much like for you to come sit on my face and then fuck me with that lovely little silicone toy of yours.”

“You have the best ideas, dragon of mine,” she purred, and kissed her soundly.


End file.
